But you didn't
by Ahisaki Usami
Summary: There were lots of things I wanted to make up to you...


_**Remember the day, I barrowed your brand new car and dented it?**_

"Please Aomine-kun… just for today, I promise I will be careful…" Kuroko is trying to convince his boyfriend, Aomine Daiki to let him barrow his brand new car and go to a bookstore selling a best seller novel of his favorite novelist.

"It's not that I don't want you to use the car but really… are you really driving? Because I never saw you driving a car." Aomine is worried. He wanted to drive and take Kuroko to the bookstore but he needs to finish all the reports.

"Just trust me on this. PLEASE"

That's it. Aomine finally gave in on his beloved's wish. He gave his car keys. "Please be careful. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thank you Aomine-kun, I love you!"

The 'I love you' is all it takes to make the tanned man blush.

Kuroko leave with the car keys in his pocket. He went on the parking lot to find the car. He got inside the car.

"Oh my. I better be careful. This car worth a ton of money."

Of course, it really worth a lot of money because the car is a freaking _Aston Martin._

As he drive smoothly, Kuroko didn't see the bump on the road and the car crashes into the hard wooden fence. _Shit_

When Aomine received a text from Kuroko about having a small accident, his heart nearly jump out from his chest. But to hear his lover's voice made him calm and his worry lessen. Kuroko returned to their condominium unit. He saw Aomine standing on the door, waiting for him.

"Aomine-kun, I'm really sorry about your car. I promise I will fix it. I promise. I'm sorry."

Aomine slowly opened his mouth and Kuroko closed his eyes ready on what Aomine has to say.

"Stupid! I told you, never make me worried like that! I almost died!"

_Huh?_

"A-aomine-kun..." before Kuroko can react, Aomine hugged him tightly and smiled at him.

"Thank God..."

_**I thought you'd kill me…. **_

_**But you didn't**_

**ooxOxOxOxOxoo**

_**Remember that day, I vomited strawberry pie all over your new carpet?**_

Kuroko finally had the car fixed but Aomine insisted he wanted a new car carpet because the old carpet was ugly and unmanly.

"I want a gray carpet." Aomine told the designer of car interior.

"Aomine-kun, I think it's much fit for a manly carpet if it's black" Kuroko suggested.

"Tetsu, gray is manly too you know!"

Aomine's gray carpet wins. While driving home with new car carpet, they decided to buy strawberry pie for dessert after dinner.

*growl*

An unusual sound sprout in Kuroko's stomach. He is starving.

"Oh damn! Nice sound Tetsu" Aomine grinned at him as Kuroko blushes out of embarrassment.

Kuroko pouted and sulk while opening the box of strawberry pie. He start to eat a slice of pie but another car suddenly overtake on them. Aomine hit the break and the stupid pie fell down on the _'manly'_ carpet.

"Ah. The pie fell." Kuroko said in a flat tone and poker face. The pie's filling spread all over the half of his face.

"Pft—bwahahahaha! Sorry Tetsu" Aomine grab his towel and wipe his lover's face and a tissue to clean and throw the pie that fell on his new carpet. He brushed his hands on Kuroko's soft hair and smiled sweetly.

"Your carpet…"

"I think the black is much manly. Haha—"

_**I thought you'd hate me… **_

_**But you didn't**_

**ooxOxOxOxOxoo**

_**Remember that day, I dragged you to the beach, and it really was raining as you said it would?**_

"Why would you want to go to the beach? It's really dark outside…"

"Aomine-kun, sometimes, the weather is a troll. I need some inspiration and data for my new book. I want to go there…badly." Kuroko was being stubborn and when his mood starts of being a stubborn guy, he cannot be defied.

"Fine. I can never say no to you."

Well it was only a thirty minutes' drive from their home. But seriously, just as they stepped their foot on the sand, huge drop of rain start to bombard the shore.

Aomine hold Kuroko's hands and they run into a small cottage.

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn." Kuroko apologized. He was sad and guilty because he dragged his lover into this. But then, a towel was dumped in his head as Aomine drying up his silky hair.

"You okay? Damn, it's cold. Come on. There's a plenty of dry woods here so we can make a bonfire. Isn't this kind of exciting?"

That bright smile again that lightening up his sadness.

_**I thought you'd say, "I told you so." … **_

_**But you didn't**_

**ooxOxOxOxOxoo**

_**Remember that day, I flirted with all the guys to make you jealous, and you really did get jealous?**_

Reunion. GOM and all the other members of their highschool basketball team participate and joined the reunion arranged by Akashi. It was so grand and the location was one of Akashi's five star hotels.

The old friends met once again and they talked as if many years will fill up with those conversations. Kuroko saw Aomine and Momoi, talking. He understands that they were best of friends but… the situation now is different. Momoi became more beautiful and attractive, fit on Aomine's type of woman. Jealousy is the thing that never comes to his mind nor ever happens to him but today was an exception.

"Aomine-kun…" Kuroko called out his lover but he told him that he will take Momoi home because she still not sober. A few moments passed and he received a text from him that he was on his way back to the hotel.

Kuroko was so pissed off and start talking to Imayoshi, Kasamatsu and Takao. The three seems very sweet to him. Imayoshi on the other hand has a crush on Kuroko ever since the end of winter cup. They moved to other table and starts chatting and drinking.

When Aomine is back at the hotel, he's looking for Kuroko but he's busy chatting and laughing with other guys. He wanted to call for him but Kuroko already saw him but he didn't come to him, instead, he resume talking with Imayoshi, Kasamatsu and Takao.

'_What the? Is he angry?'_ Aomine thought himself.

The reunion ended with fireworks. All of them say goodbye and good lucks to one another.

Outside the hotel, Aomine is waiting for Kuroko.

"Tetsu…" Aomine's voice is low and cracked.

Kuroko's heart is beating fast and his expression is worried and teary. _'What if, he… leaves me? It's my fault, I'm so immature.'_

His big hands touched Kuroko's fluffy white cheeks—then he pinch both sides.

"Hahaha! What's with that face? Come on, we're going to a coffee shop, you looked haggard. I'm jealous but... I love you, you know?"

_**I thought you'd leave me… **_

_**But you didn't**_

**ooxOxOxOxOxoo**

_**Remember that day, I forgot to tell you that dance was formal wear and you ended up wearing jeans?**_

"Hello. Aomine-kun, yes… the party was today. Where are you?"

"Tetsu, sorry I over slept, but I'm on my way—"

"Okay. Please be careful"

Kuroko hang up.

The dress code on the party was formal. Aomine went there only wearing jeans and shirt. It was a party for Kuroko, on his new book who became a sudden hit worldwide. Kuroko forgot to tell Aomine about the formal wear so the guards won't let him pass the gate.

Kuroko immediately went outside and found Aomine waiting far from the gate.

"A-aomine-kun." He is breathless as he run the moment he saw his lover standing and waiting alone.

"Tetsu! Jeez, don't run like that, what if you tripped and roll over the place?"

Kuroko still gasping for his breathe when Aomine hugged him and said "Congratulations…"

Tears start to shed in his eyes.

_**I thought you'd abandon me… **_

_**But you didn't**_

**ooxOxOxOxOxoo**

No matter what he do, Aomine is always by his side and never fail to love and care for him.

The time came when his happiness will end. Japanese government start to recruit members of military when the China started to invade some countries in Asia. Aomine is one of many who was recruited because of his natural physique along with Kagami, Ogiwara and others. Since Kuroko was not fitted on those kind of things, he was not able to go with him to participate in war. Aomine went far away… Away from him… Aomine didn't cry but he promised he will be back.

Yes, there were lots of things he didn't do, but Aomine put up with him…

Loved him…

Protected him…

There were lots of things Kuroko wanted to make up to him…

When he returned from the war…

**But he didn't**

* * *

**Oh, yeah dude, sorry, my bad...**

****The story is based on a poem written by a women whose husband was drafted into the army and went to war. They had a four years old daughter. From that point on, she and her daughter only had each other. Later her husband died on the battlefield. She was widowed , until she died of old age. When her daughter was organizing her remains she found a poem written by her mother to her father, titled "But You Didn't".****


End file.
